A Sudden Impact
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Train thinks about Saya. Then, someone comes to him, someone whom hhe thought he'd lost. Now, she's here, back to him...


**Sudden Impact**

_Hi guys. Here I am making another fic, this time its a Black Cat fic. First this is an adventure fic, where an alive and well Saya, Train and friends go after 2 baddies and then there will be a sequel to this. I said that I will make a Train/Saya lemon fic, so that's that. In here, there's gonna be some Dirty Harry references cuz I think that Dirty Harry suites Train. Just check it out and hang on for a ride (though it ain't that thrilling). Sorry if its kinda lame. Takes place a month after the series ended._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or Dirty Harry whatsoever._

It was a sunny, humid early afternoon. In a place where Train once lived when he was an eraser, in his old apartment, Train Heartnet lie down on top of his roof, looking at the view of the city. Train looked back on how a certain but precious dear friend of his named Saya Minatsuki changed his life forever. He wished that she was still here, if they had adventures together they will be an unstoppable pair. Now she can find everlasting peace away from all this conflict. Train really wished that he has a power to bring her back. He felt a bit melancholy from the thoughts of a friend being slain.

Someone is approaching him from behind. Train can sense it, but he felt relaxed and felt the need not to pull out his trusty handgun. It felt serene, something that can soothe him. However it felt something familiar. He thought that it might be a certain friend of his, but there's just no way. She's gone, how could she be alive?

"Hello there."

That voice sounded familiar. Dead awfully familiar. Train isn't certain yet. "Who is it?" he asks back. "Oh come on, don't you recognize me anymore? Train?" the voice answered, sounding annoyed. But when the voice said 'Train'. He recognized that voice! He quickly turned around and saw what he couldn't believe to be true.

"Saya?"

He can hardly believe it. Saya, who's supposed to be dead, is standing in front of him with her usual kimono wear. Train went dumbstruck for the moment. Saya stepped closer. "Hi Train. Missed me?" she asks playfully. Train was trying to grasp the reality. "Saya.. is that you?" "Of course its me silly!"

"But, I thought, that... you were..."

"Dead? Oh no, I was rescued by someone. I was close to death when that person made me recover fully. Now, 7 months later, here I am, standing here in front of you. And to think I searched you for a month and I thought I'd find you here, and I was right."

Train has to believe that this is a dream. He stepped closer to Saya and touched her cheeks. "Are you for real? You not an illusion or something?" Train asked her, still dumbstruck. "Yes Train, its me." Saya replied. "Am I not dreaming?" Train asks either to himself or Saya. She is getting bothered by Train's 'I can't believe this' kind of state of mind. She pinched his cheeks, hard enough to make him sure it is real and he is awake.

"Ouch! Why did you...!"

"Still dreaming now?"

"No I'm not..." once he realized that this is reality for sure and is not dreaming, he then embraces her in a tight bear hug. Saya hugged Train back.

"Saya, I thought I lost you..."

"No you haven't. Oh Train... I missed you..."

After some time letting reality set in and having a very joyous reunion, the couple had time to reconcile with one another. Saya wanted to know what Train has been these past 7 months. Train tells her the stories of his adventures. Some time has passed. Train gets a call from his cell he got. "Yeah?"

"Hey Train, Sven here. We're after 2 criminals escaped from custody and they're dangerous, and they're worth big bucks. You up for it?"

"On the way."

Train cocks and locks his gun and prepares to go. "I'm gonna catch some crooks who are worth big bucks. Wanna come?" "Sure. I haven't hunting down any baddies for some time. This is a good chance for me to get back into shape" Saya said as she too cocks and locks her usual weapon. "Ok let's go." Train said. "Right. Lets race shall we? Now later!" and Saya took off. "I won't loose to you this time!" Train calls out, annoyed but let out a smile. 'Oh Saya. You're still the same..' he thought then he follows her, jumping through rooftops like ninjas.

They soon had the crooks in their sights. Train and Saya jumped down from the rooftops to the street below. One of them is there, holding a shotgun and trying to go through an alley. Train pulls his gun. "Stop!" he calls out. The bad guy points his gun to him and shoots. Train shoots back and let his bullet hit the foot. The crook winced in pain then slips to the alley. Train and Saya follows.

When they got there the crook's partner is there and shoots an AK-47 at them. Saya shoots back and they went off. Train runs after them and shoots at their heels to try and convince them to just give up. Normally in his days as a merciless eraser he could've just shoot them in cold blood. Now as a sweeper he knows what to do and learning from Saya's teachings.

The crook with the shotgun shoots at him but Train just dodges the shells heading towards him. Train shoots at his knees, then the shotgun. The baddy was immobilized and disarmed but the other is getting away. Train shoots at him but he hits his left thigh. That should leave a trail and know what state he's in incase he got away. Train and Saya went over to down escapee. He's still determined to shoot at them, so he tries to take a handgun out of his pocket. Train then points his gun to him, and there is a bit of a tense standoff to see who could make a quick draw, but the baddy hesitated. Train then tries to give him a little advice.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Did he fire 6 shots or only 5?' Well to tell you the truth in all this excitement I kinda lost track myself. But being this my special handgun which is the most reliable handgun in the world and with a certain bullet placed inside could blow your head clean off. You've gotta ask yourself a question, 'Do I feel lucky?'. Well do ya punk?"

Saya was amused by his speech. The crook pulls out his gun, only to toss it asid, saying he surrenders. Then, Sven, Eve and Rinslet arrive. "Hey Train!" Sven calls out to him.

Train: "Hey Sven. I, I mean, we got one."

Sven: "What do you mean 'we'? Oh that."

Rinslet: "Who's that girl?"

Train: "Oh. Guys this is Saya. Saya these are my friends, Sven, Eve and Rinslet."

Saya: "I see. Train has told me about you guys. Nice to meet all of you."

Eve: "Same here. But I thought you're dead."

Saya: "I was as eveyone thought but I was rescued. Now set this aside, we need to catch the other convict."

Sven: "Right! Do you know where'd he go? We might loose track of him."

Train: "No problem. I left a trail for us to follow. And even if he could camouflage himself in a crowd, we know what he is. I shot him in the thigh so we should recognize him."

Rinslet: "Ok now lets move!"

They then pursue the trail of dripping blood on the sidewalk. Soon they catch up to him. The crook is desperate to get away. The gang catches up to him. In a desperate attempt to get away, he snatches a guy and holds him at gun point. The guys pull out their guns. A tense stand off ensues. "Please, just get away and leave me be. Go now unless you want me to blast his brains off." the convict threatens them. The gang tries to back off but Train and Saya held their ground. They still point their guns at his face. Then, a whole group of fellow sweepers come and surrounds him. The crook points the handgun to the hostage's head to try to scare them off, but Train remains undettered.

It seems that this is getting the thrill of his Black Cat personality. His eyes go in an angry look and threatening stance, his cat eyes glaring intensely, like a tiger ready for a strike. With Train in his Black Cat persona, the crook now knows he can't get out of this, and scared to make a move, knowing he will face Black Cat's wrath. With Train in his eraser persona and threatening to pull the trigger, he said this to him...

"Go ahead. Make my day."

It seems he knows the "threat" he's making. With that, he drops his gun, let the hostage go, surrenders and taken into custody by Sven. Train felt satisfied and puts his gun back. Saya was impressed by his move. "You were awesome Train! And to think you would still be that person when I first met you." "Yeah... I guess I still have it in me..." Train said sheepishly.

The gang then walked on together on the street as the sun sets. After claiming their reward, its time for them to have some fun.

Sven: "So Train, where did you learn to say that?"

Saya: "Let me guess, you've been watching some Dirty Harry films haven't you?"

Train: "Yeah. It is very good. I like his personality. Maybe I would be like him. Think about it, this is a new personality for me."

Saya: "Right. I watched some Dirty Harry films too, and I'm a huge fan of it. Maybe I would copy him too."

And so after some time joking around, they decide to eat in a restaurant, where they celebrate for Saya's return. They thought she was dead, but here she is in the flesh, alive and well. Here Saya explains how she survived and how a doctor patched her back to life. After 6 months recovering in a hospital, she was free to go. She spend the rest of the month looking for Train. Then Saya got to know the rest of Train's friends. Afterwards Train and Saya went back to Train's apartment while Sven, Eve and Rinslet go the other way, Sven thinking of treating Eve some desserts.

Train and Saya went their way hand in hand. Train then puts an arm around her and Saya wraps an arm around his waist as they walk through a park, like a perfect looking boyfriend and girlfriend. They walk on with smiles on their faces, happy that they were together once again, and this time, they want to make sure that they are together for good.

**The End**

_So how was it? I know its bad and not much, and seem very "basic", but this is something in my mind. And its cool to let Train say some famous Dirty Harry quotes, cuz if he had Harry Callahan's attitude while having his own personality he would be so cool. Besides, I'm a huge fan of Dirty Harry and I thought it would suite Train. And its cool to have Saya back. _

_Now there will be a sequel to this, this time its a Train/Saya lemon. Don't miss it! Also don't forget to check my other stories, especially my Gettysburg fic. Just check it out and I want to know your reactions about it as well as to my other fics. Till then!_


End file.
